


Coming Undone

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Danti - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gags, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shock Collars, Sub!Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Anti takes inspiration from one of Mark's more questionable charity livestream moments. The one involving a shock collar, ball gag, bondage and blindfold. Sure, Mark looked good, but seeing Dark like that would beinfinitelybetter.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts).



> So, I was chatting with my dear Ida as I normally do, and the good old charity livestream incident came up. And we were like, okay, but someone should really write Dark in that situation with Anti tormenting him. 
> 
> So I did. All in one (very long) sitting, with Ida hanging around the entire five and a half hours enabling me.
> 
> Thanks, Ida. x3

Anti was up to something. He was grinning in that way that just screamed trouble. Of course, he grinned like that most of the time. But he was also trouble most of the time, so the point still stood.

Dark took a breath and steeled himself for whatever nonsense was about to unfold.

 "What is it, Anti?"

There was something particularly devious in the glow of Anti's eyes, something far too purposeful in the way he slowly dragged his gaze over Dark. Still grinning. "So. Hey. I was watchin' some videos by that host of yours--"

Dark scowled. "Don't remind me," he muttered. "It pains me that that fool is considered to have any ties to me whatsoever."

"Aww, but Dark. I found something _fun_."

"I dread to think," Dark said, a grimace crossing his face. "And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to inform me of this?"

"'Cause." God, Anti looked smug, clearly far too pleased with whatever he had found and whatever idea it had sparked in that horrid brain of his. He got his phone out, flicking it to whatever he wanted to show Dark.

"See, now, this looked pretty good on your little Markimoo," Anti said conversationally. He spun the phone in his fingers and held it out to Dark. "But think how much better it would look on _you_."

It took Dark a moment the process the screenshot. There was... a lot happening in it. His first instinct was repulsion at the sight of the man who his fate was so unfortunately bound to doing something idiotic. Again. There really was no sensible explanation for why he would be wearing-- a ball gag? And a shock collar, and a blindfold, with his wrists bound together with duct tape. In a video for all the world to see. Honestly, the lack of shame was infuriating; the lack of thought to what this would do to Mark's reputation, to _Dark's_ reputation--

Dark's mouth hardened into a thin line. "The idiot," he hissed. "What is he playing at?"

"Hey," Anti interrupted. "You're focusin' on the wrong thing here."

"What am I supposed to be focusing on?" Dark snapped.

Anti tossed the phone aside in favour of gripping Dark's wrists and casually shoving him back until he was pressed up against the wall. "How fuckin' awesome it would be to have you all done up like that," he purred. "If you took that stick outta your ass for two seconds, you might've noticed the hot as fuck implications."

Dark was absolutely not flustered by the sudden move from Anti. Of course not. The hint of a blush rising to his cheeks was-- irritation. That was it. He scowled again. "There is nothing 'awesome' about Mark being--"

Anti rolled his eyes. "Shut up, ya fuckin' moron. This isn't about _Mark_. This is about me wanting to shove a ball gag in your mouth and tie you up and have my way with you. Get it?"

Dark fell silent for a moment. "....you're awfully forward, you realise."

"Someone fuckin' has to be since you're thick as a sack of bricks."

Dark glanced back towards the phone. It was carelessly skewed on the counter where Anti had dropped it, but Dark could just about make out the image still idling on the screen. He narrowed his eyes at it, then at Anti.

"And what makes you think I would ever have any inclination to allow that?"

Anti snorted. "Uh. Countless times of you moaning with my dick in your ass while I pound you like a bitch? You've got a sub streak a mile wide and ye damn well know it. Also." He raised his eyebrows and leaned in, leering. One of Anti's hands released Dark's wrist in favour of trailing along his hip and over the front of Dark's trousers, pressing down against the bulge that was starting to form beneath. "You're already getting fuckin' hard just at the thought," Anti purred.

Dark pursed his lips to stop himself hissing at the contact. Anti's hand felt-- good. As annoying as it was to have to admit it, the glitch was right. In some respects; Dark would still very much contest to being considered a sub in any way, shape, or form, especially to _Anti_. But he would contest it some other time when Anti wasn't stroking Dark's dick through his trousers.

"Fine," Dark admitted through clenched teeth. "The idea has some merit."

"That's more like it," Anti grinned. He let go of Dark's other wrist as well - Dark didn't move his hands from their position, though - and reached up to tangle his fingers into Dark's hair instead. Tilting Dark's head back and latching his mouth onto Dark's throat. Kissing along the length, leaving little nips against the skin, then biting down hard just to feel Dark jerk against him.

" _Anti_ ," Dark protested, annoyed.

"Shut up." It was obvious Dark didn't really give a shit about Anti biting; that much was clear from the way his cock had bucked beneath Anti's hand.

Anti nuzzled against the deep red mark he'd left, tongue swiping over it, before drawing back and shooting Dark an absolutely wicked grin. He pulled a black collar from his back pocket and quickly lunged in to wrap it around Dark's throat, tightening it to the point of pain just to hear Dark hiss. Anti laughed at the vitriolic glare Dark levelled at him before loosening the collar to something more acceptable, and carefully arranging the bulky electrical box right over the raw bite mark.

"This is hardly necessary-"

Anti glitched his phone back into his hand without even looking away. "It is _so_ fuckin' necessary," he said, delighted at the sight of Dark collared. In a shock collar, at that.

There was an app on the phone that controlled it, and with gleeful fascination Anti turned up the power and made the collar shock Dark.

Dark's breath caught abruptly, muscles tensing and straining, eyes clenching shut and teeth grit as he struggled against the electric current. "Fuck," was the only sound he managed to force out, slumping back slightly against the wall when Anti finally turned the damn thing off.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Anti asked. Patronising asshole.

Dark glowered at him. "Hardly."

"'Course, not like ye don't like the pain anyway. Masochistic little slut."

Dark opened his mouth to make some biting retort to that, but Anti didn't give him the opportunity. He turned the collar back on again, then _laughed_ at the way Dark's head tossed back.

God, but Dark looked good like that. Kinda funny how close it looked to the times Anti had fucked him. Head tossed back, the muscles in his neck standing out as he strained and writhed, the furrow of his eyebrows in a mix of pain and enjoyment.

While Dark was distracted, Anti took the opportunity to undo Dark's fly and reached into his trousers. He took Dark's cock in his hand - and, oh, he was definitely hard now - and drew his length out, stroking him slowly but firmly.

"You fuckin' like that."

"Shut up, Anti," Dark hissed, sounding a little breathless.

"Nahh," Anti said brightly. "Why don't _you_ shut up."

He stopped stroking Dark's dick just long enough to grab the next item he had planned. The ball gag. Of course.

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Anti, do _not_ \--"

Anti cut him off by shoving the gag into his mouth, and Dark shot him a furious look at the indignity of it. For the first time his hands moved from where Anti had left them; Dark reached up to grab Anti's shoulders, like he had instinctively intended to shove Anti off of him. But he didn't. Even though his eyes burned with outrage, Dark allowed Anti to tighten the ball gag into place with minimal token struggles.

Anti took a moment to step back and admire his handiwork. Dark all hard and flushed, collar around his throat and lips stretched wide around the gag in his mouth. Fuck. His jeans were way too tight for this; Anti fumbled to undo his own fly, moaning as he drew his cock out and gave himself a few rough pumps. Just the sight of Dark like that, and all the thoughts of what Anti could do to him...

"Nngh, god. I knew ye'd look hot like this."

Dark gave a low, impatient growl around the gag, and Anti laughed. It was also fucking satisfying to not have to listen to Dark's stuck-up protests anymore.

Dark raised his hands, almost as if he was going to reach for the gag to take it off, and Anti darted back in. He turned the shock collar's strength up another level in retribution and zapped Dark again. This time Dark's pained, muffled moan was audible.

"You really think I'm just gonna let you take it off?" Anti snorted.

Besides, wrists bound had been another component of the picture.

There was duct tape in one of the kitchen drawers, easy for Anti to lean over and yank the drawer open and grab it. He span the roll of tape around on his finger for effect, grinning.

Dark was panting by the time Anti stopped the shock, the slightest tremble in his muscles. He was glowering at Anti again. But honestly, when was he not glaring at Anti for something? Might as well give him something to really get pissed over.

Anti took advantage of the moment to pull Dark's jacket and tie off. He slid the roll of tape onto his wrist to free up his fingers, deftly undoing the buttons of Dark's shirt. He would have liked to kiss Dark while doing so, but that was made a little more complicated by the gag already filling Dark's mouth. So Anti just ran his tongue along Dark's stretched-wide lips instead, in a messy, filthy approximation.

"Mm _ph_."

"Sorry, can't understand ya," Anti said, wearing a shit-eating smile.

He pulled Dark's shirt off his shoulders as well, leaving Dark bare-chested, but left the sleeves on from the elbow down. Anti was actually going to be _nice_ and not apply duct tape directly to Dark's skin. Not that the prick deserved any such niceties, but. It'd probably wreck the shirt, so that was a good consolation.

Dark clearly recognised the shirt-ruining potential as well, because he started making some very disgruntled noises behind the gag as Anti wound the duct tape around his wrists and up his forearms.

"Stop fuckin' whining," Anti demanded.

Dark did not stop, so Anti gave him another shock with the collar. Dark jolted, not expecting that one, and didn't manage to bite back his moans in time. The sound of it was goddamn music to Anti's ears.

Dark groaned and slumped back against the wall when it was over, and said something biting that was probably intended to be "for fuck's sake". Anti cackled.

He pressed back in, pinning Dark against the wall again with his own body. The position had their cocks flush against each other, and Anti gripped them both in one hand. Long, languid strokes, enjoying the way Dark squirmed despite his best efforts not to. Watching Dark's eyes glaze over with want even though he tried to maintain a composed, unimpressed glower. Yeah, that really wasn't working for him.

"Only one piece left," Anti purred. It would be kind of a shame not to be able to see Dark's eyes any more - it really was so hilarious seeing how hard he was trying to hold it together, trying to keep glaring as though he thought he was in any position to stare Anti down - but the thought of putting on the blindfold and robbing Dark of his sight as well was too tempting not to follow through on.

"You _really_ didn't fight this very hard," Anti noted. He didn't have a blindfold to hand; he'd been more focused on the collar and the gag to bother grabbing a blindfold too, but Dark's own tie would make a reasonable substitute. Anti scooped it off the ground where he'd tossed it while undressing Dark.

Dark was still trying mumble behind the gag, trying to explain himself with bullshit, probably. Anti didn't care.

"Shut up. You didn't fight it 'cause you know you wanted it. You know I can make you feel so fuckin' good." Anti's voice lowered to a suggestive croon as he wrapped the tie over Dark's eyes. "Yer always goddamn fighting yourself to try an' be all composed and intimidating and shit. Jus' let me take control."

Dark snorted, the only sound he could make to clearly get across his sentiments.

Anti's lips twisted. "A'right, be like that," he said, turning on the shock collar.

He hadn't turned the power up, but Dark must have been wearing down or growing more raw and sensitive after the repeated bouts of pain. Because this time he jerked and writhed against Anti, an almost pleading note in his muffled groans.

But he was still hard as hell despite it.

Anti swallowed. Seeing Dark like that... all bound up, gagged and blindfolded and collared, at Anti's mercy. Moaning and squirming, his cock leaking against Anti's. _Fuck_.

"God, you look so good, coming undone for me like the little whore you are," Anti said, voice rough.

He gripped Dark's hips with rough hands, grinding up against him.

"This is what you fuckin' are, Dark. _Mine_. You're mine just as much as I am yours and I'm gonna use you like a goddamn toy, just like how you use everyone else. And you're gonna _get off on it_ , 'cause you're a fuckin' filthy bitch no better than the rest of us."

Dark growled behind his gag and Anti growled back, biting down on the sensitive flesh just beneath Dark's jaw. His nails dug vivid scratches into Dark's sides as he yanked Dark away from the wall and instead shoved him down, face-first and bent in half, over the kitchen counter. He wrapped a hand around the back of Dark's neck, pushing his face down, while the other dragged Dark's trousers down to his knees.

It was too tempting not to. Anti squeezed Dark's neck in warning to stay put, then dragged his nails down Dark's spine as he pulled back to kneel behind Dark. His ass was right _there_ and Anti couldn't resist sinking his teeth into one of the cheeks.

Dark's hips twitched, and Anti heard the muffled sounds of swearing before Dark settled against the counter again. Ha. He was gonna do much better than that yet.

Anti's spread Dark's ass with both hands, and Dark tensed underneath him. It always took Dark a moment to warm up to this; he seemed to think it was undignified or some bullshit like that. But all it ever took was a few swipes of Anti's tongue before Dark melted into it.

This time was no damn different. Anti licked a long stripe over Dark's hole, teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue before diving in for real. He was goddamn _good_. Anti's tongue was longer and far more dexterous than any human's, and he knew how to use it. He ate Dark out until Dark was moaning, legs shaking slightly, the last of his inhibitions finally washing away beneath the pleasure. To Anti's delight, it even sounded like it was his name Dark was trying to gasp out desperately from behind the gag.

Fuck, Anti just wanted to _ruin_ him.

Starting to get impatient, his own cock aching, Anti added two fingers as well as his tongue to stretch Dark open. That would do. They fucked around with each other often enough that Dark should be used to this, and it wasn't as though they didn't both like it rough anyway.

Anti shoved his own pants down, and his shirt up to keep it out of the way. He'd brought lube as well, and drizzled some over his cock.

"Fuck," Anti muttered roughly. Dark bound and gagged, his ass presented so prettily for Anti to use, and it was so damn _hot_.

Dark grumbled something - hard to tell exactly what with the gag, but the tone of it sounded demanding and impatient. Anti was impatient too, but he was also a contrary asshole by nature, and hearing Dark attempting to hurry him just made him want to drag it out more. _He_ was the one in control here.

So he shocked Dark again, laughing at the clear surprise and pain in Dark's muffled shout.

" _Don't_ fuckin' try to tell me what to do."

He left the collar on until Dark was trembling, his pleas turning desperate. But Anti didn't give Dark any chance to recover; the second he stopped the shock was the second Anti shoved his dick inside of Dark, and the combination made Dark _whimper_. Loudly.

"Nnn, _shit_ ," Anti hissed. Dark was tight, he always was at first. The aftershocks of the collar still had Dark's muscles trembling, and Anti could feel it in the way Dark clenched and squirmed around him as he drew out again. "Ohhh, feels fuckin' good. Ye like this too? Yeah, you do. You try to act all high an' mighty but you're just a little _whore_."

He punctuated the last word with a hard thrust back into Dark's ass, and Dark let out a muffled moan.

Anti grabbed the tie currently serving as a makeshift blindfold, holding the knot and using it to yank Dark's head back. His other hand gripped Dark's hip to steady him while Anti found his rhythm. Not too fast, because Anti wanted to take the time to draw this out and enjoy it, but that didn't mean he was going to show Dark any mercy. Steady, hard, rough. Until Dark was bucking his hips back, squirming on Anti's cock, and making the most delightful needy noises behind the gag.

Anti let go of the tie in favour of clawing down Dark's back, leaving bloody red scratches. As much as Dark may try to pretend otherwise, Anti knew he got off on being all marked and roughed up during sex. Goddamn pain slut. The fact that the shock collar had only served to make Dark harder this entire time was proof of that.

With a vicious grin, Anti reached over to tap the phone screen again. Highest setting. And he turned the collar on.

Dark screamed. Almost brokenly. Certainly needy and desperate.

He was writhing like a fucking _mess_ now, under the dual onslaught of pain and pleasure. Anti knew just how to angle his thrusts to have his cock grinding against all of Dark's most sensitive spots, and all the while the electricity had Dark near delirious as well.

Dark was a huge pain in the ass, a stubborn, stuck-up prude, and it was so much effort to ever get him to let go and have _fun_. Sometimes Anti wondered if it was even worth it. The initial hate-sex had been good and all, but dealing with Dark on a regular basis... gave him doubts.

But then there were moments like this, when he finally broke Dark down and turned him into a moaning little _bitch_. Fuck yeah, it was worth it.

"F-fuck," Anti groaned under his breath. It felt so damn good to just pound into Dark, so hot and tight and all he wanted to do was fill Dark up with his cum. Anti wasn't going to last much longer, but from the broken, desperate little sounds Dark was making, neither was he.

Anti wanted to hear more. There wasn't much chance of Dark saying dumb annoying shit at this point anyway - Anti doubted he was even halfway close to coherent. So he had no qualms in undoing the ball gag's strap and letting it fall from Dark's lips.

"Ah- _Anti!_ " was the first thing Dark said, practically _begging_ , that low voice broken and wrecked.

"What? You need something?" Anti asked, almost mockingly, between panted breaths.

"God... damnit, I--I _can't_ \-- The collar, Anti, please!"

Anti grinned viciously and slammed hard into Dark's ass, until he was buried balls deep. "Does it hurt?" he crooned.

" _Nngh_ ," was the only sound Dark was able to make in reply. If Dark wasn't blindfolded, Anti _knew_ he'd be glaring daggers right now.

Anti reached round beneath Dark to squeeze his cock. It was hot and heavy in his palm, precum dribbling liberally from the tip. "Fuckin' masochistic slut," he accused. It might have hurt, but - just as Anti had thought - Dark was no less turned on for it. A slow, cruel smile spread over Anti's face. "I'm not turning the collar off until you've cum."

Not that that would take very long, at this point. They were both close to the edge.

Anti gave a few rough strokes to Dark's cock, just enough to tease him with the thought Anti would jack him off to completion, before letting go. Dark _whined_.

God, but it was satisfying to see that prissy, uptight façade utterly shattered.

He fucked Dark faster now, chasing his own orgasm. He clawed his fingers down Dark's back, down his sides, reaching up to tug on Dark's hair again, knowing the pain would only spurn him on.

Dark was arching, whole body trembling, flushed and slick with sweat. His hair was a mess, hanging in front of his eyes. Not that Dark could have seen anyway with the tie covering them. The scratches all over him, the bruises dug into his hips, stood out in sharp contrast to the ashen paleness of Dark's skin. Wrists bound and trapped beneath his body, and Dark couldn't do a damn thing but take it.

And Anti was the one who had got him to that state.

Anti's rhythm started to fall apart; he was so close, staying in deeper now, letting the feel of Dark clenching around him push him over the edge.

Anti leaned over Dark, sinking his teeth into Dark's shoulder and making Dark cry out, muffling his own heady, desperate groans as he came. Buried all the way inside of Dark's ass, shooting out deep inside him. Filling him up like Anti's own personal little bitch.

That last little bit of pain was enough for Dark as well. His moan was closer to a sob, pain and pleasure mixed together into something utterly overwhelming. Dark rolled his hips, thighs trembling and cock jerking as he spilled his load against the side of the counter.

He begged Anti's name the whole time, and it sent a thrill up Anti's spine.

True to his word, Anti immediately turned of the shock collar. Dark collapsed completely, melting utterly boneless against the kitchen counter.

"Fuuuck," Anti muttered with breathless satisfaction. He stayed laid out over Dark for a moment longer, lightly licking over the vivid teeth imprints that last bite had left.

Dark was utterly incapable of saying anything. When Anti undid the tie, Dark's eyes were completely glazed over and glassy with lust. Or pain. Both. He attempted to glare at Anti, but it was pathetically half-hearted.

Anti really didn't feel like moving, and he imagined Dark wanted to move even less. But they were both absolute messes, and he still needed to undo Dark's arms, which wasn't very practical in their current position.

Normally he reserved glitching for emergencies - it was a lot of effort, unpleasant, and doubly so for anyone who was not Anti. But in this instance, the effort of teleporting felt like less than the effort of moving, so Anti wrapped his arms around Dark's waist and shifted them both over to the Dark's bedroom.

Dark grunted in distaste, but didn't complain like he normally would have done.

Anti draped himself over the edge of the bed and fished out a pair of nail scissors from Dark's bedside table. Good enough. He cut through the duct tape enough for Dark to free his arms; actually getting the duct tape off the shirt was a problem for Dark. And also one that neither of them felt like dealing with immediately.

Finally somewhere comfortable, they both just lay sprawled on the bed while their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. And while Dark remembered how to think, because it seemed he'd somewhat lost the capacity for a while there.

"You're a goddamn menace," Dark finally growled, though he sounded far too exhausted and too fucked out for there to be any venom behind the accusation.

Anti laughed. "But I fuck you good, don't I?" he asked smugly.

"....hmph."

Ahh, and that Dark was back then. Anti was too satisfied to really care. "That was pretty fuckin' awesome, though. Excellent idea on ol' Markimoo's part, I gotta say."

Dark grimaced. "Please do not say that as though _he_ has any relevance in our sex lives."

"I wonder what other sortsa fun inspiration we could find?"

"Anti. No."

Anti rolled over and draped himself on top of Dark, that same goddam grin that he'd been wearing at the start of the whole incident plastered over his face again. "Ye know, I _did_ see this thing he did with a bondage harness..."

Dark sighed. "I hate you."


End file.
